


Un gioco diverso dal solito

by Rota



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Azul in octopus form, Idia loves tentacle, M/M, Tentacle Sex, There's no rape I swear
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26459146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/pseuds/Rota
Summary: -Per rendere il gioco ancora più interessante, che ne dici di una scommessa?-Una scommessa?-Sì! Mettere qualcosa in palio!-Idia-san, io non gioco d’azzardo.Il ragazzo più grande fece una risata piuttosto sgradevole.-Che ne dici se ti aiutassi a raccogliere le informazioni che ti servono? Di qualsiasi genere, per un mese. Posso impegnarmi per il mio caro amico.Azul all’improvviso si fa interessato: la capacità di recepire dati utili di Idia gli ha sempre fatto gola, poiché non ancora avvezzo a certi strumenti elettronici della terraferma. Però, si mantiene circospetto, annusando puzza di imbroglio, e per uno strozzino come lui sarebbe davvero il colmo cascarci.-E cosa vorresti in cambio?-Uno sconticino su una richiesta.
Relationships: Azul Ashengrotto/Idia Shroud
Kudos: 23





	Un gioco diverso dal solito

**Author's Note:**

> ***Note: FanFic partecipante al “Hot Summer Fest” di “Piume d’Ottone – La cittadella degli scrittori” per la Lista 3 (Alphabet Kink) con il prompt “Tentacle”  
> ***Note autrice: Non ho scusanti questa volta, non ho davvero scusanti. Ma ammetto che erano secoli che volevo provare a scrivere una cosa del genere, perché è sempre stato un mio fortissimo Kink e insomma sì, qual miglior occasione se non avere UN POLPO UMANO GIGANTE In Canon, cioè. Grazie Azul di esistere, insomma.  
> Nello specifico, faccio riferimento a una storia canonica in particolare, che è questa >>> https://twisted-wonderland.fandom.com/wiki/Azul_Ashengrotto/Personal_Story/R_School_Uniform   
> Parte dalle stesse premesse ma ha altri risvolti, come dire *coff*  
> VI AUGURO UNA BUONA LETTURA (L)

  
  
-No. No e assolutamente no, Idia-san. Lo sai che non mi piace questo genere di giochi.  
-Oh, andiamo Azul. Possiamo fare qualcosa di diverso dal solito.  
-Mi rifiuto. Esercitare giochi che si basano sulla semplice fortuna non è per nulla stimolante e il rischio eccessivo. Troppe variabili fuori controllo, troppa poca pianificazione.  
Sul viso candido di Idia, però, a quel punto si forma un ghigno furbo, che causa un brivido lungo tutta la schiena di Azul.  
-Oh, non ti piacciono i giochi dove non puoi controllare tutto nei minimi dettagli. È così? Il grande Azul Ashengrotto, Capo Dormitorio Octavinelle e direttore del Mostro Café non vuole giocare a dadi perché teme di non riuscire a vincere. Nessun controllo, nessun potere, nessuna vittoria certa, ovviamente.  
Lo sguardo del più giovane si fa di ghiaccio; Azul alza la mano al viso per sistemarsi gli occhiali sul naso, cercando di reprimere l’ira che lo anima – la trasforma in competitività, e anche un briciolo di idiozia.  
-Le tue sono solo goffe provocazioni, Idia-san. Io non ho paura di perdere.  
Detto quello, però, gli prende i dadi di mani, si sistema meglio sulla propria sedia e prova a lanciare, ma il compagno di club lo ferma. Il suo ghigno non si è spostato di un solo millimetro.  
-Per rendere il gioco ancora più interessante, che ne dici di una scommessa?  
-Una scommessa?  
-Sì! Mettere qualcosa in palio!  
-Idia-san, io non gioco d’azzardo.  
Il ragazzo più grande fece una risata piuttosto sgradevole.  
-Che ne dici se ti aiutassi a raccogliere le informazioni che ti servono? Di qualsiasi genere, per un mese. Posso impegnarmi per il mio caro amico.  
Azul all’improvviso si fa interessato: la capacità di recepire dati utili di Idia gli ha sempre fatto gola, poiché non ancora avvezzo a certi strumenti elettronici della terraferma. Però, si mantiene circospetto, annusando puzza di imbroglio, e per uno strozzino come lui sarebbe davvero il colmo cascarci.  
-E cosa vorresti in cambio?  
-Uno sconticino su una richiesta.  
Idia ride di nuovo, guardando di sfuggita la sua mano che tiene stretti i dadi.  
Azul pensa qualche istante, calcolando quali richieste assurde potrebbe fare un tipo come Idia. Forse un qualche numero di un fumetto, forse una provvigione infinita di ramen o cibo essiccato, forse un kigurumi o qualcosa del genere. Tutte cose che, razionalmente, dovrebbero avere un costo abbastanza contenuto.  
Sorride e lancia.  
  
  
Braccia conserte, Azul fa l’ennesima smorfia quando Idia gli tocca il terzo tentacolo, strillando tutto contento. Il ragazzo più grande farfuglia qualcosa, Azul fa fatica a sentire perché è troppo concentrato a ignorarlo e a reprimere dentro di sé l’imbarazzo terribile che sta provando.  
-Oh, questo è meglio. Molto meglio. Meglio di qualsiasi fumetto. Meglio di qualsiasi illustrazione. Meglio di qualsiasi light novel. Oh! Molto meglio!  
Idia lo tocca con entrambe le mani, un po’ lo strizza un po’ lo tira; Azul si muove e gli dà uno schiaffetto sulla mano, ricordandogli che non è esattamente un gioco. Alla sua espressione stranita borbotta e si chiude ancora di più tra le proprie braccia.  
Non è la reazione che si era aspettato. Ma a essere totalmente sinceri, quella non era neanche la richiesta che si era aspettato, a cui non ha potuto dire di no per via della sfida accettata. Maledetti dadi e maledetta sorte, non avrebbe dovuto affidarsi così alla cieca senza essere preparato in maniera adeguata.  
Intanto che si era perso nei propri pensieri, Idia ha sollevato uno dei suoi tentacoli neri e lo ha adagiato sulla propria spalla, e si sta preparando a fare la medesima cosa con un secondo. Sembra così felice e concitato, quasi avesse tra le mani una rara action figure introvabile.  
Azul si muove un poco, sul pavimento del club.  
-Beh, direi che hai visto abbastanza. Ora posso tornare alla mia forma umana.  
Idia lo guarda con occhi spalancati, aggrappandosi a tre tentacoli contemporaneamente.  
-Non ci pensare neanche! Non ho ancora guardato bene! Resti così ancora per un po’!  
Non è neppure una richiesta: è l’ordine di un cliente non ancora del tutto soddisfatto, esigente fino al fastidio e insistente fino alla maleducazione.  
Azul borbotta.  
Le mani di Idia sono invadenti, toccato parti che nessuno ha mai toccato prima, con una tranquillità e una facilità che lo lasciano molto sorpreso. La forma da polpo è una cosa molto intima per lui, che non avrebbe accettato di vendere se non fosse stato per la natura del legame con l’altro, e percepirlo fisicamente così vicino a lui provoca reazioni nuove. Eppure, il disagio di mostrarsi nella propria forma originaria si è presto volatilizzato di fronte alla contentezza e alla felicità del ragazzo più grande, tutto eccitato e in piena frenesia.  
I suoi tentacoli, senza che se ne renda conto, si avviluppano attorno al corpo dell’altro, nel tentativo di limitarne i movimenti. Il tronco, le braccia, il collo e il viso. È Idia a notarlo per primo, quando la punta nera di un tentacolo quasi gli finisce in bocca.  
Ridacchia, sghignazza, come se tutta la cosa fosse divertente.  
Ma arriva un certo momento in cui Azul desidera fin troppo zittirlo, e ritornargli il favore.  
  
  
Idia singhiozza attorno alla punta del suo tentacolo, tutta la sua bocca vibra attorno alla pelle sensibile e nera di quella protuberanza. Azul lo guarda con occhi di ghiaccio, fin troppo soddisfatto.  
-Oh, scusa Idia-san. Devo essere sceso un po’ troppo.  
Riemerge un poco dalla sua gola, mentre dai bordi delle labbra cala saliva trasparente. Idia tossisce, le guance in fiamme e gli occhi lucidissimi. Trema e geme quando anche un secondo tentacolo gli entra nei pantaloni, e l’indumento viene spinto in basso fino a essere tolto anche dalle caviglie e gettato lontano. È così tremendamente eccitato da essere imbarazzante.  
I tentacoli di Azul lo tengono sollevato da terra per le braccia, impedendogli quasi ogni movimento. Lo stuzzicano senza pietà tra le gambe e lo obbligano ad aprire le cosce al loro passaggio. La loro pelle è viscida, stranamente la cosa lo eccita ancora di più.  
Non sperava neppure che fosse addirittura meglio rispetto ai fumetti.  
Azul torna nella sua bocca, stimolando la parte interna delle guance e la lingua, il palato molle e l’inizio della sua gola senza spingersi troppo e quindi stimolargli il rigetto. Con meticolosità, poi, inizia anche a muoversi andando dentro e fuori, provocandogli un altro moto di imbarazzo che colora le sue guance altrimenti cadaveriche. Idia geme, geme tantissimo attorno a lui, per quella piccola stimolazione: è un piacere stare a guardarlo.  
Dopo aver aperto la sua lunga felpa, Azul gli si stringe ai fianchi, risale il suo tronco e passa sui suoi capezzoli duri per il freddo. I tentacoli fanno un rumore di viscido quando lo avvolgono, fatti di materia molle e umida, calda. Persino quello gli provoca piacere, specialmente quando le piccole ventose che sono nella loro parte interna si aprono e si chiudono sul suo petto, simulando perfettamente il risucchio di due labbra. Idia trema, con il cuore che batte velocissimo.  
Ma Azul si spinge ancora oltre, usa ben due tentacoli per accarezzargli l’inguine. Il sesso di Idia è fin troppo eretto, fa addirittura male quando viene strofinato. Il polpo insiste, senza però mai essere abbastanza deciso da fargli raggiungere l’appagamento. È perfido, perché pensa sia il giusto prezzo che Idia deve pagare per avergli fatto una richiesta del genere. Idia singhiozza ancora, tenta di dire qualcosa ma il tentacolo nella sua bocca gli ostruisce le parole. Alzando un sopracciglio, Azul gli libera le guance e attende che dica qualcosa.  
L’altro ragazzo si sporge in avanti, lasciando scivolare verso il basso la cascata di capelli azzurri. Il suo viso è un disastro di saliva e lacrime, le sue labbra non smettono di tremare.  
-P-per favore-  
Azul è stupefatto, e assolutamente ammaliato del risultato ottenuto. Non indugia più tra le sue natiche morbide di inattività, penetra il suo ano mentre penetra ancora la sua bocca, in una doppia intrusione che sembra tutto tranne che sgradita.  
Idia ha inizialmente dei movimenti convulsi, viene con violenza al minimo tocco. Più le spinte di Azul si fanno energiche, più lui sembra perdere ragione e controllo, tra singhiozzi e gemiti e altri suoni strani.  
A quel punto, persino Azul è eccitato dalla visione del suo corpo così perso nella lussuria e della sua espressione così stravolta. Tiene questo dettaglio per sé, mentre si spinge dentro di lui ancora più in profondità.  
Deve toccare qualcosa in particolare nel suo retto perché a un movimento particolare Idia risponde con uno strillo e le sue carni diventano molto più calde.  
Azul sorride soddisfatto al suo secondo orgasmo, lo accarezza gentile.  
-Il nostro patto è stato onorato, direi.  
Idia però lo guarda stralunato, lingua tagliente come suo solito e assoluta mancanza di delicatezza.  
-Stai scherzando, spero. Pensi che io mi accontenti di questo?  
Un altro brivido freddo attraversa la schiena del polpo – di piacere istintivo e feroce.  
Un controllo veloce all’orario, prima che i suoi compagni di Dormitorio trovino strano che si attardi così tanto in quel luogo; per l’apertura del Mostro Café c’è ancora un sacco di tempo.  
Gli afferra il viso tra le dita e gli tiene la bocca aperta con indice e pollice. Cala il proprio tentacolo tra le labbra di lui, fissandolo mentre la sua espressione perde quasi coscienza e il suo corpo comincia ad avere le convulsioni.  
Divertente, molto diverte. Molto più divertente che qualsiasi gioco da tavolo.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
